Peter Duryea
Peter Duryea (July 14, 1939March 24, 2013) was an American actor. He was best known for appearing in the original pilot episode of Star Trek: The Original Series.The Cage" portions of which were reused in "The Menagerie," as Lieutenant Jose Tyler. His father, Dan Duryea (1907–1968), was also an actor.Dan Duryea father and Peter Duryea son appeared in two western films together: Taggart (1964) and The Bounty Killer (1965).AS the son of veteran actor , he acted in around thirty films and television guest-star roles, throughout the 1960s.Peter Duryea was at first intended to be a regular performer on the then-new Star Trek which he was therefore thrilled to be cast in, saying, "A TV series will be good for me, so early in my career." When Star Trek was recast for its second pilot ), however, Duryea was devastated to be dropped from the show. "It knocked me out," he later admitted to The North Adams Transcript. "When I lost that role, I cried for two weeks." Peter Duryea's other television credits include: appearances on Kraft Suspense Theatre (1964, with Robert Pine), The Outer Limits (1964, with James Doohan, Keith Andes, Skip Homeier, and Jason Wingreen), the "Man in a Chariot" episode of The Fugitive (1964, with Stewart Moss, Edward Madden, and Gene Lyons), Dragnet (1968, with Jack Sheldon), The Name of the Game (1969, with Ed Peck, Nancy Kovack and Robert Lansing), and Family Affair (1971, with Brian Keith). His film credits include: assistant director for The Carpetbaggers (1964, with William Meader, James B. Sikking, Ed McCready, and Paul Baxley), and appearances in Taggart (1964, with George Murdock and Tony Young), Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre (1965, 1966, with Robert Pine, Michael Sarrazin, Lawrence Montaigne and Tom Troupe), The Virginian (1966, with Robert Pine and Alfred Ryder), and Twelve O'Clock High (1966, with Michael Barrier and Robert Walker, Jr.),who also worked on Star Trek. Following his father's death in 1968, Peter Duryea began to look for another route in life. In 1973, he moved to Kootenay Lake, British Columbia, Canada. With his partner, Jan Bryan, Duryea developed a documentary production company specializing in ecological and social awareness, as well as the Guiding Hands Recreation Society, a non-profit society with the aim of promoting the value of nature. Duryea also worked as the guide for the Kootenay Lake Heritage Boat Tours. Peter Duryea was the head a non-profit society called Guiding Hands Recreation Society which hosted a peaceful getaway called the Tipi Camp, located in the West Kootenay area of British Columbia, Canada. Groups and individuals book time at the Tipi Camp to reflect in a gentle collection of tipis along an idyllic lake. People travel from all over North America to participate in many of the different programs available at the Tipi Camp. Some of the more popular programs are the "W.I.S.E Camp" (Wilderness Immersion for Self-Esteem) and the annual Yoga Retreats. The "W.I.S.E Camp" is intended for teenagers and emphasizes self-respect, respect for others and respect for the environment. The closest town is Nelson. Date of Birth 14 July 1939, Los Angeles, California, USA Peter Duryea died on March 24, 2013Gray Creek, British Columbia, Canada. Filmography * Insigh t** episode Reunited ... as Bruce * Family Affair** episode Cinder-Emily ... as Jim Turner ** episode Too Late, Too Soon ... as Jim Turner * Blood of the Iron Maiden ... as Peter * Dragnet 1967** episode Intelligence - DR-34 ... as Paul Reed ** episode Internal Affairs - ... as John Meadows** episode The Trial Board ... as Ted Clover * Adam-12** episode Log 62: Grand Theft Horse? ... as Charles Carter * The Name of the Game ** episode Swinger's Only ... as Photographer * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. ** episode Gomer, the Perfect M.P. ... as Ben Derzansky * I Spy** episode Tag, You're It * Catalina Caper (1967) ... as Tad Duval * Combat!** episode Jonah ... as Simmons ** episode The Linesman ... as Pvt. O'Connor * Twelve O'Clock High ** episode The Pariah ... as Staff Sgt. Hunter ** episode Decision ... as Lt. Peters * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre ** episode Massacre at Fort Phil Kearney ... First Soldier ** episode A Time for Killing ... as Jimmy * The Virginian** episode Jacob Was a Plain Man ... as Nicky * Star Trek: The Original Series ** episode The Cage ... as Lieutenant Jose Tyle r* Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. (1966) ... as Co-pilot * Bewitched ** episode The Magic Cabin (1965) ... as Charles McBain ** episode The Bounty Killer ... as Youth * Daniel Boone ** episode The Sound of Fear ... as Andrew Perigore (appeared with his father Dan Duryea) * Dr. Kildare** episode Lullaby for an Indian Summer ... as Larry * Taggart (1964) ... as Rusty Bob Blazer * Kraft Suspense Theatre ** episode A Lion Amongst Men ... as Victor Palchek * The Outer Limits ** episode Expanding Human ... as Morrow * The Carpetbaggers (1964) (uncredited) ... as Assistant director * The Defenders ** episode Survival ... as Collier References External links * Category:1939 births Category:2013 deaths Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Actors from Los Angeles, California Category:People from the Regional District of Central Kootenay